middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Pippin Took/Relationships
Aragorn Pippin first met Aragorn while he (Aragorn) is under the alias, Strider. During the time, he mostly makes sure Pippin stays out of trouble. For example, Aragorn stops him from throwing rocks in the water, which only woke the Watcher in the Water. He called Pippin back in Return of the King while the hobbit made his way to the water and goes to pick up Saruman's palantír and even pried the palantir off the hobbit's hand before it could cause Pip any more harm. He later leads a company to save both Pippin and Merry, only to learn that they are safe with Treebeard. They are later happily reunited with them in Isengard. After their ordeals, Aragorn knighted Pippin as a Knight of Gondor and remained friends throughout the years. Faramir Frodo Baggins Frodo and Pippin have been friends since they were children and are second cousins once removed. Pippin, Frodo and Merry, along with Sam, were very close with each other Pippin later joined the Fellowship because of his love and support for Frodo. However, at first, Pippin didn't know where they were going and willingly drove the Uruk-Hai and the Orcs away from Frodo so he could make their escape. Since the splitting of the Fellowship, the young hobbit was unsure if his older cousin was still alive, but still had much hope for Frodo and Sam, who were making their way to Mordor, stating this in ''Return of the King ''to Gandalf. Frodo and Pippin are eventually reunited in the same movie and joyously reunite to one another. However, when Frodo leaves for the grey Havens, Pippin gives away a sad and final farewell to Frodo, significantly crying while doing so. Gandalf Pippin knew Gandalf since he was a child because the wizard often visited Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Before the War of the Ring, Gandalf knew Pippin was a trouble maker, as he and Meriadoc Brandybuck stole one of the fireworks. However, Gandalf and Pippin came to know each other better in Gondor. At times, Pippin became annoyed when Gandalf yelled his full name, finding it unnecessary., as Pippin, while exhausted, made a silent groan in the siege of Gondor. Gandalf has saved Pippin on several occassions such as protecting him against the Orcs that nearly killed him. Pippin later returns the favor with killing an orc that almost sneaks up behind him. The wizard even helped Pippin save Faramir over helping the warriors defeat the forces. Gimli Pippin met Gimli in Rohan and became companions after joining the fellowship of the Ring. For unknown reasons, Gimli is protective of Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Sam in Lothlórien, believing Galadriel to be an elf witch. Gimli is later participating in the rescue to save Merry and Pippin. Later, they are assured that they survived. However, unlike Aragorn, Gimli does not want to leave Pippin and Merry in Fangorn Forest to Treebeard. When they are reunited in Isengard, the dwarf teases them, calling them "young rascals" and sending them off on a wild goose chase. However, this is Gimli's way of saying "hello." before they soften him up with "salted pork" being particularly good. It is implied they kept in contact with each other after the War of the Ring. Merry Brandybuck Out of all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin had a closer relationship with Merry, mostly because of their history being cousins and best friends. They were known to be mischievous together and getting onto all sorts of trouble. The two held captive in The Two Towers. As the older cousin, Merry made sure to look after Pippin. Merry apparently was dying of thirst, he told Pippin that he shouldn't worry about him. Also, when they were being chased by an orc, Merry made sure Pippin climbed up Treebeard first. Later, merry tells Pippin that they cannot return to the Shire. Their relationship was briefly strained when Merry blamed Pippin for their separation based on his idle curiosity. However, they continued to miss each other when Merry Was in Rohan and Pippin was in Gondor. They were finally reunited on the battlefield after the battle of Pelennor Fields. Pippin held onto Merry and proclaimed that he would now be the one looking after him. Sam Gamgee Pippin and Sam have been friends since they were presumably children. Sam seems to know him, as he remarks that they shouldn't "trust a Brandybuck and a Took." In the books, Sam refers to Pippin with "Master" in front of his name. However, they were known to be good friends in the movies. Sam would later name one of his children after Pippin and they became in-laws through Pippin's son's marriage to Goldilocks. Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Aragorn‏‎ Category:Relationships with Frodo Baggins‏‎ Category:Relationships with Gandalf‏‎ Category:Relationships with Gimli Category:Relationships with Merry Brandybuck Category:Relationships with Samwise Gamgee